Conventionally, in state display of a control device which monitors flying objects such as airplanes, viewpoint control such as setting of a display range and the center position of display has been carried out manually by operators. In the above described control display system, the alerts which are generated when the modes of targets are changed are displayed by the priorities fixed respectively for the types of the alerts. The alert messages having the same priority are displayed in the generated order of the alerts.